


The one with Dorothea

by The-Marthster (BokutoTheBae)



Series: The Martha and Dolley Files [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chinese Food, Friendship, Humor, James and Dolley are crushing hardcore but not together, Martha and Dolley are Roomates and Besties, Revenge, Screenshots, Texting, Thomas and Martha are dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:49:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoTheBae/pseuds/The-Marthster
Summary: Marthster: I HECKING SAID /DOROTHEA/Doll Face: DONT CALL ME THAT YOU KNOW I HATE MY NAMEMarthster; YOU HAD IT COMINGDoll face: oH yEaH WELL IM EATING YOUR LEFTOVER LO MEINMarthster; HOE DON'T DO IT--> Image received: SweetRevenge.jpg<--Marthster: oh my god





	

**Marthster** : Bitch better have my money

 **Marthster** : And by bitch I mean you of course

 **Doll Face:** Martha what're you even talking about

 **Marthster** : You??? Took twenty bucks??? Out of my purse like three days ago?? And I need to be Repaid™™

 **Doll Face:** yeeeeah so about that

 **Marthster** : What

 **Doll Face** : so listen

 **Marthster** : I'm not getting my money back am I

 **Doll Face** : shHhh lisTEN

 **Doll Face:** JUST LISTEN

 **Marthster** : smh

 **Doll Face** : sO I totally /Would've/ paid you back

 **Doll Face** : But I may or may not have spent literally evert cent I made this paycheck on decorations for the Valentine's Day Party

 **Doll Face:** Ps were throwing a Valentine's party ok ok-

 **Marthster** : Gosh diDDLY DARN DOROTHEA

 **Doll Face** : im sORRY W H A T

 **Marthster** : I HECKING SAID /DOROTHEA/

 **Doll Face** : DONT CALL ME THAT YOU KNOW I HATE MY NAME

 **Marthster** ; YOU HAD IT COMING

 **Doll face:** oH yEaH WELL IM EATING YOUR LEFTOVER LO MEIN

 **Marthster** ; HOE DON'T DO IT  
_\-- > Image received: SweetRevenge.jpg<\--_

 **Marthster** : oh my god 

 **Marthster** : fiRST MY MONEY AND NOW MY CHINESE FOOD

 **Marthster** : IS NOTHING IN THIS WORLD SACRED 

 **Doll Face** : lmao you had it coming 

 **Marthster** : I didn't wanna do this but you left me no choice 

 **Marthster** ; I've been forced to go to drastic™ measures 

 **Doll Face** : lmao what're you gonna do play me an angry lullaby on the piano 

 **Marthster** : Nope I'ma send out The Screenshots™

 **Doll Face** :,,,,, what screenshots 

 **Marthster** : the ones where you're yelling About James' cute butt

 **Doll Face** ; oh mY GOD

 **Marthster** ; and  the one where you attached the photo of it that you low-key took without him knowing 

 **Doll Face** ; NO PLEASE DONT

 **Marthster** : too late just sent it

 **Doll Face** : tO WHO

 **Marthster** : T h o m a s

 **Marthster** : Who ad you know has a class right now with one James Madison 

 **Doll Face** : nOO

 **Marthster** :Next time don't come for me unless I sent for ya

 **Marthster** : Mess with the bull get the horns puta

 **Doll Face** : I hate you sm rn

 **Marthster** ; love you too boo 

****

 **Tommy Tuesday** : oh my god Patsy what even are these 

 **Tommy Tuesday** ; No way D O L L E Y said all this about James 

 **Marthster** : Ooh better believe it beautiful 

 **Marthster** : Shes as smitten as your curls are beautiful 

 **Tommy Tuesday** : I was unprepared for that compliment I almost c h o k e d

 **Tommy Tuesday** : But moving forward, if that's legit we gotta set them up 

 **Marthster** : ikr they'd be so cute together omg we need to

 **Tommy Tuesday:** Okay but how?

 **Marthster** : We can brainstorm later maybe at lunch today?? You're still free right?

 **Tommy Tuesday** : Hon please even if I wasn't id force time into my schedule for you 

 **Marthster** : hECK

 **Marthster** : Cuteness and our being Literal Goals aside, show James these screenshots and see if they do anything 

 **Marthster** : See you at lunch love ya 

 **Tommy Tuesday** : love you too see you later

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a part of a series detailing the college lives of Dolley Madison and Martha Jefferson  
> I figured a text fic would be a good way to just start things off and get people interested in an actual fic about this  
> I'll probably make another chapter to this too at a later date


End file.
